Oh, My First Love
by Azurelcz
Summary: Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan antara Rukia daN Ichigo. Abal, Jelek, Gaje, Typo s . Cerita ga nyambung, pencar-pencar pokoknya gitulah! But R&R please. Mind to Review?


Disclimer :: BLEACH is Tite Kubo's own

Oh, My First Love

Kuro na~na~na's own

Rate :: T

Genre :: Hurt/Comfort

Warning :: Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, Abal

UNLIKE? DON'T READ!

Kuro na~na~

Ichigo Kurosaki. . . . Dialah orang ku suka, bukan tepatnya, jatuh cinta. Entah apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia tak sempurna, dia tak terlalu tampan. Aku selalu tersenyum bila mengingat tentangnya.

Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganjal hatiku. . . Aku mencintainya namun, aku tak berani mengungkapkannya. Aku takut, bila suatu saat aku mengatakannya, dia akan menjauhiku bahkan membenciku. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sering kali ku menangis bila mengingat hal itu. Aku sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan padanya.

Aku mencintaimu . . . Aku mencintaimu . . . Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama seperti itu. Berharap kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Tak tahukah kau, perasaan ini semakin bertambah dan berkembang di dalam hatiku setiap ku mendengar suaramu, menatapmu, semuanya. Ku pernah berharap senyummu akan menjadi milikku dan hanya untukku.

Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi, ya mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud. Hanya ada dalam khayalku.

Aku tak telalu terbebani dengan hal ini, karena aku selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku kepada kedua temanku, Hinamori Momo dan Rangiku Marsumoto. Mereka teman yang baik, selalu ada ketika ku sedang terpuruk. Bahagia bisa bersama mereka.

Ichigo. . . tatap aku. Aku menyayangimu, Tak bisakah kau membaca isi hatiku yang selalu menjerit ketika menatapmu? Tuhan, kumohon bukakanlah isi hatinya untukku. Ku berjanji aku tak akan aku bila aku melakukanya.

Ichigo. . . Apa kau akan membenciku bila aku mencintaimu? Semoga itu tak akan terjadi, tak akan.

Kuro na~na~na~

Ku segera berlari menuju kamarku, aku tak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu aku menangis. Apa yang pernah ku pikirkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Ichigo tahu perasaanku dan di menjauhiku. . . Apa kalian tahu bagaimana hatiku sekarang? Sakit, sakit sekali serasa ada pisau yang menusuk hatiku sangaaat dalam. Hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-keping, ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan diriku ke dasar bumi yang paling dalam. Aku menyesal t'lah mengenalmu Ichigo, aku menyesal t'lah membiarkan perasaan ini ada untukmu. Seandainya hal ini tak terjadi. . . Mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini, Ichigo. . . Apa yang membuatmu membenciku? Salahkah bila ku mencintaimu, apakah jika aku mencintaimu adalah hal yang terburuk dalam hidupmu, Ichigo?

Kumohon jangan kau pergi. . . .

Ichigo. . . Inikah balasan atas cintaku padamu? Sehari setelah kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kau memiliki kekasih yang mungkin jauh lebih sempurna bagimu, Inoue Orihime. Ya kuakui dia lebih cantik dariku, berhati emas dan lebih pintar. Walaupun dia mencintaimu, aku yakin cintaku padamu lebih besar daripada cintanya kepadamu.

Tak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan ini? Kau tahu, semenjak kau menjauhiku, ku tak bisa menatapmu, mendengarmu, bahkan menyentuhmu. Kau selalu bersikap dingin, kau bersikap seakan-akan aku bukanlah temanmu, kau menganggapku hanya sebagai angin lalu yang seakan-akan bisa merusak kehidupanmu. Sekajam itukah, kau Ichigo?

Masih saja ku menangis, walaupun Hinamori menasihatiku bahwa masih banyal lelaki yang lebih baik daripada Ichigo. Namun apa daya? Aku telah terlanjur cinta padamu Ichigo. Apa yang dapat ku lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkanku Ichigo?

Hari berganti, bulan berganti, tahunpun berganti t'lah kulewati dengan sepenuh hati. Namun, rasa ini tetap saja masih terasa sakit bila melihatmu dengannya. Kau tertawa untuknya, seakan kau menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau bahagia berada di sisinya. Kau bahagia di atas kesedihanku Ichigo. Setiap malam ku menangis, menangis dan menangis meratapi apa yang t'lah terjadi padaku.

Percuma saja ku menangis, memikirkanmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah memikirkanmu. Terkadang ku berfikir 'untuk apa kau menangisinya, memikirkanya? Air matamu sungguh tak berarti di matanya Rukia'.

Aku berjanji aku akan menghilangkan perasaan ini di hatiku secepatnya. Aku tak mau menangis karenamu. Ichigo. . . Tuhan bila Ichigo bukan takdirku, untuk apa kau mempertemukan kami? Beri aku jawaban, Tuhan. Hatiku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan beban ini. Tuhan, jangan kau pertemukan aku dengannya. . .

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak kau menjauhiku. Perlahan-lahan perasaan ini memudar, bayangmu mulai menghilang dalam hatiku. Namun, masih ada puing-puing cinta yang tertinggal dalam hatiku. Tarkadang aku mengingatmu di saat saat tertentu, bila itu sudah terjadi aku pasti akan menangis. Jujur saja, sepenuhnya aku belum melupakanmu.

Pernah kita saling bertemu mata. . . Selalu saja aku yang mengalihkan pandanganku, mengalihkan pandanganku darimu, berharap aku tak akan terpikat oleh mata hazelmu yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta sekaligus tersakiti.

Aku tahu kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Inoue. Senang mendengarnya, namun aku terlalu kejam. . . Melihatmu tak seperti dulu, bahagia dengan senyum terpampang di wajahmu seakan menghilang. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti itu. . . .

Bagiku apa yang t'lah terjadi padamu tak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Walaupun kau tersakiti namun, kau pernah memilikinya. Sedangkan aku? Memilikimu saja belum namun sudah kau sakiti.

Suatu hari. . Kelasku sedang mendapat tugas. Aku segera mengerjakan tugas itu bersama Hinamori dan Rangiku. Kami bertiga bersenda gurau. Aku sadar kau menatapku, tetapi aku mencoba menghiraukannya. Tak ingin terpikat pesonamu. Sungguh aku tak mengerti arti dari tatapanmu padaku. Namun hatiku bersikeras ingin mengetahuinya.

Entah mengapa, frekuensi kita bertenmu semakin banyak. Jujur aku tak pernah mengharapkan hali ini. . . Sekarang kau yang mulai menatapku. Apa yang ingin kau katakan Ichigo. Belum puaskah kau membuatku penasaran?

Ichigo Kurosaki . . . . Walaupun kau membenciku ataupun menjauhiku, tahukah kau dimana pun kau pergi cintaku akan ada untukmu. Karena cintaku t'lah menjadi milikmu, walaupun kau tak pernah menginginkannya.

Ichigo Kurosaki. . . . Ku berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi miliku. . .

OWARI

Maaf kalau jelek, ga nyambung, typos, ga bisa dimengerti terserah apa kata kalianlah. Coz waktu Kuro ngerjain Fic ini hati Kuro lagi hancur berkeping-keping #plak. Jujur nii fic berdasarkan pengalaman Kuro Sekali lagi maaf kalu hancur. Tapi tetap aja. . .

REVIEW.


End file.
